<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Time For Everything by AssistantDetective, BlazingBeast20, EdgeHedgeShads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419939">First Time For Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssistantDetective/pseuds/AssistantDetective'>AssistantDetective</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingBeast20/pseuds/BlazingBeast20'>BlazingBeast20</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeHedgeShads/pseuds/EdgeHedgeShads'>EdgeHedgeShads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Noir, F/M, Film Noir, Fingering, First Time, Listen they're both learning about what they like, Oneshot, Sex, This has got to be one of the softest things I've written, but they're having fun nonetheless, neither of them know what they're really doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:31:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssistantDetective/pseuds/AssistantDetective, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingBeast20/pseuds/BlazingBeast20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeHedgeShads/pseuds/EdgeHedgeShads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic has had feelings for Amy Rose for quite some time, but he hardly gets to see her with both of their hectic work schedules. With him working under his mentor and her dealing with her Owner, neither of them get to explore their romance as much as they would like.</p><p>However, when Sonic gets the chance to invite Amy to dinner, things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Time For Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These poor hedgehogs are new to this whole thing, so you're gonna be seeing quite a bit of fumbling. It's OK, though, we love them anyway.</p><p>Be sure to check out the discord server: https://discord.gg/reCxjtm, where you'll find more extras, behind the scenes tidbits and just some good old fashioned crack involving characters from the AU!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late when Sonic finally managed to get to the cafe. Work had run far longer than he thought it would and it took even longer still for him to finally be relieved by his mentor. It was not atypical for him to work long hours, but the past few weeks had been especially fraught with tension. </p><p>Tonight was a lucky break for him, however. His mentor had taken the night to join the Jackal Squad for a round of poker, or so he claimed, as Sonic was inclined to believe Shadow was more interested in participating in a different vice. Still, he wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he kept any comments about Shadow’s sex life to himself.</p><p>
  <em> You’d think he’d have the good sense to pack a change of clothes…  </em>
</p><p>As soon as the cafe came into view, Sonic picked up the pace. A smile spread across his lips upon spotting a flash of pink through the windows and his cheeks grew warm. She was just as radiant as ever in her typical red uniform, save for the stains that adorned her white apron. </p><p>He took his usual place by the doorway and offered a wave to Amy, who returned a smile as she wiped a table down. She was further along on her cleanup than he thought she’d be, he realized. </p><p>
  <em> Was I really that late getting here? </em>
</p><p>A pang of guilt hit him. Although he knew it would be a bit before Amy would be free to talk to him, he didn’t like to keep her waiting. He had seen her less and less in the past few weeks, something he wished weren’t the case, but with work taking up a lot of his time, he had little to say on the matter.</p><p>Amy had her own workload to worry about, he knew. Unlike Sonic, she was owned, so she was subject to the control of Carl Rose. While Sonic didn’t know a lot about her owner, he knew better than to test the wrath of one, lest their “pets” suffer the consequences. </p><p>Sonic was shaken out of his thoughts at the ring of the bell at the entrance and he turned to see Amy walk out of the cafe, her messy apron gone from sight. She was still in uniform, but it was enough to steal his breath away when she smiled at him. He smiled back, her smile ever-infectious and never failing to brighten his day, despite his own troubles. </p><p>“Hiya, Sonic!” Amy greeted. She went in for a hug and he returned it warmly, her small frame enveloped in his arms. It was too soon when she pulled back to look at him. “Long shift at work?”</p><p>“You have <em> no </em>idea,” Sonic replied, laughing a bit. He considered kissing her, but he brushed the thought aside. “Nothing too much for me to handle, though. How about you?”</p><p>“Oh, I can’t complain,” Amy responded, “today was just about as standard as it gets, yknow?” She tilted her head. “I missed you at lunch today, though. Where were you and Shadow?”</p><p>Sonic sighed. “Case down in Old Downtown. Long story, not worth getting into.”</p><p>“Oh, is <em> that </em> it?” Amy teased. She gasped dramatically and feigned hurt by putting a hand to her chest. “You’re not <em> avoiding </em>me, are you?”</p><p>Sonic held up his hands. “Hey, blame Shadow! <em> He’s </em>the one who keeps adding onto my caseload.”</p><p>Amy smacked his arm playfully. “Does your mentor know that you’re <em> slandering </em>his name behind his back?”</p><p>“Pretty sure he’s too busy playing poker to care,” Sonic shot back jokingly, “he’s out for the night.”</p><p>“Is that why you’re here tonight?” Amy asked. She frowned slightly. “I kinda feel bad that you walked here on your night off…”</p><p>“Hey, now,” Sonic told her. He took her hand in his and pulled her close. “I wouldn’t want to spend my night off anywhere else. There isn’t anything I’d rather do than come see you.”</p><p>Amy’s cheeks turned red. “Awww, you sweet talker… Still, I know that being a detective is hard work and you usually have your hands full.” Then, a sly grin played across her lips. “<em> Especially </em> when you’re working with Shadow.”</p><p>Sonic chuckled. Amy was no stranger to his mentor nor his behavior, though she was less tolerant than Sonic at times. He had seen her snap at Shadow for his comments every now and again, a flicker of the flame that dwelled deep within her and would erupt upon being pushed to such a point. While Shadow was not particularly fond of such, already having to deal with the tempest that was Rouge, Sonic adored Amy for it and took secret pleasure in seeing her put his mentor in his place. </p><p>“So,” Amy said, breaking him out of his thoughts, “what brings you down here? I know we like to chat when I’m off work but… something looks like it’s on your mind.”</p><p>Was he really that easy to read? He supposed he couldn’t be surprised with how well she knew him. Sonic chuckled nervously and brought a hand to the back of his neck. </p><p>“Well, I feel bad about missing lunch with you today, so I, uh…” He cleared his throat. “Well, you see, Shadow’s out tonight and his apartment is free, so I wanted to see if, uh… You wanted… to come over for dinner?”</p><p>“You… want me to come over?” Amy questioned. Her brows were raised and her eyes were just a bit wider to indicate her surprise. Immediately, Sonic felt his panic return and he held his hands up.</p><p>“J-Just to cook dinner!” Sonic answered. His eyes widened and he waved his hands. “N-Not that I just want you to cook! Shadow’s just got some food and he’s not home, and it’ll go bad and Uncle Chuck always says there’s no sense in wasting good food--”</p><p><em> “Sonic,” </em> Amy said, her voice firm, but not unkind, “it’s <em> OK </em> , I was just… <em> surprised </em>, is all.” </p><p>Sonic felt his stomach churn at the sight of her cheeks turning a rosy shade and his heartbeat increased alongside it. A pang of panic hit him soon after when he realized just what his offer may have insinuated. </p><p>“I know it’s late and you have work in the morning and all, but…” Sonic began, but he stopped to swallow. He brought a hand to the back of his neck once more. “I haven’t had the chance to see you as much with all the craziness going on at work and… I just want to spend time with you, is all.”</p><p>It was the simple truth. While he may have gotten anxious around her upon realizing his feelings for her, he never failed to find joy in her company. Despite the kind demeanor demanded of her at her job, Amy had a fire in her that Sonic couldn’t help but be drawn to. While it could easily be destructive when her temper flared, it was warm and enticing when she was her usual kind self. It was a reminder to Sonic that even bad circumstances can’t snuff out the light that’s been brought into the world, no matter how hard some would like that to be the case.</p><p>“I want to spend time with you, too,” Amy admitted, surprising Sonic. She brought her free hand to her cheek, which grew only redder by the second. “It’d be nice to catch up with you without having to worry about work…” She giggled. “That, and something tells me Shadow’s apartment might need some <em> Amy Rose magic </em>.”</p><p>Sonic chuckled in response. “You have <em> no </em>idea… I’ve tried helping him clean before, but he says I’d be messing up his ‘filing system.’”</p><p>“Is <em> that </em>his excuse?” Amy laughed. “Mr. Rose is the same way.”</p><p>Sonic’s smile faltered at the reminder of her owner. “Mr. Rose… Right. Listen, if you don’t want to make him mad--”</p><p>“Oh, he’s already in bed,” Amy told him, waving a hand dismissively, “he went upstairs before close because his back was acting up and he needed to lie down. He won’t be up until opening time.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Sonic questioned. “I don’t want to get you in trouble.”</p><p>“Sonic, it’s fine,” Amy assured him, squeezing his hand. “Mr. Rose can’t really afford to do business without me, anyway. What’s the worst he could do?”</p><p>Not wanting to indulge in such a thought, Sonic put his focus on her and squeezed her hand back. “If you’re sure… Yeah, we can head over to Shadow’s place after you change.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Amy told him. Before Sonic could protest, she held up a hand.  “I don’t wanna wake up Mr. Rose by changing. Besides, I have other uniforms for work tomorrow, Sonic.”</p><p>“Oh,” Sonic replied, “well, uh… If you’re sure…”</p><p>Amy giggled at him. “Let’s get a move on, Sonic!”</p><p>Her hand still in his, she tugged him down the sidewalk and Sonic was helpless to stop her. He caught up to her easily and walked beside her, his cheeks warm. He didn’t let go the entire trip to the apartment.</p><p>* * *</p><p>It was not until the pair had reached Shadow’s apartment through trekking the streets and the flights of stairs that Sonic realized he did not have a key to Shadow’s apartment. A turn of the doorknob was a heavy confirmation that his mentor had remembered to lock his door and Sonic cursed quietly under his breath.</p><p>“Uh…” Sonic drawled out, “we have… a bit of a problem.”</p><p>“Locked out?” Amy guessed.</p><p>Sonic nodded. “Yeah…”</p><p>“Shadow didn’t give you a key?”</p><p>“He… prefers to have one set for himself,” Sonic told her.</p><p>“No spares? What about emergencies?” When Sonic did not answer, Amy sighed. “Jesus Christ, he’s a <em> mess </em>.”</p><p>Sonic was about to agree with her, but stopped dead when he saw Amy pulled a quill from her head. He was confused as to why she did so until she stuck it in Shadow’s lock and began moving it. </p><p>“Amy, what are you--”</p><p>“You think this is the first time I’ve gotten locked out?” Amy asked him, not looking up at him. </p><p>“Amy, that’s breaking and entering!” Sonic pressed, careful to keep his voice low.</p><p>“What’re you gonna do, <em> arrest </em> me?” Amy questioned. She glanced up at him, pausing in her picking to grin at him. “I don’t think Shadow would be too happy to find out that your <em> girlfriend </em>broke into his apartment with his junior as a witness.”</p><p>The word “girlfriend” had been thrown around by Shadow on some occasions and while Amy always scolded him for teasing Sonic, hearing her say it made his cheeks warm. Before he could fully process what she said, however, Amy took him off guard when she asked, “Does he even <em> know </em>that you came here tonight?”</p><p>Sonic froze. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so he closed it. After a moment, he brought his hands together and looked away sheepishly. “Well, you see, I, uh--”</p><p>“<em> Now </em> who’s the delinquent?” Amy teased, smiling at him.</p><p>A moment later, the door clicked. Amy grinned with satisfaction and straightened up. She grabbed the knob and turned it, allowing the door to swing open slowly. She flashed Sonic another grin before walking into the apartment and Sonic, helpless to stop himself, followed shortly after. </p><p>Amy toed her shoes off and let out a sigh of content. “Sorry if my feet stink, I’ve been on them all day.”</p><p>“Same here,” Sonic replied, chuckling a bit as he took his own off and closed the door behind him. He feigned disgust once they were off his feet. “Whew! They’re <em> ripe </em>today.”</p><p>“You jokester,” she laughed. Amy went to step towards the makeshift kitchen area, but she stopped as she finally took a moment to look at the apartment. She was silent for a long moment before turning towards Sonic. “Jesus, you weren’t kidding about his apartment.”</p><p>“Watch your step, you might slip on a file,” Sonic warned her, gesturing to the floor as he hung up his jacket. He took a moment to unbutton and roll up his sleeves to the elbow.  </p><p>Amy looked downwards at the floor and wrinkled her nose. “<em> This </em> is his filing system? It’s just a mess!”</p><p>Sonic held his hands up. “I can’t control what he does.”</p><p>“Well, he should at <em> least </em>clean up after himself a bit,” Amy scolded gently. She recoiled upon seeing the full trash bin. “No wonder he’s single.”</p><p>Sonic refrained from commenting on that and cleared his throat. “Let’s, uh, see our options for dinner tonight.”</p><p>Amy decided to hold off on her criticism and made her way to the kitchen, ignoring the files on the floor. She opened up the cabinets and eyed the contents before settling on something. She let out a hum of thought as she inspected the cabinets and turned to Sonic. </p><p>“I could probably make some nice soup,” Amy mused, “wouldn’t take too long to make.”</p><p>Sonic nodded. “Gotcha. So where do we start?”</p><p>Amy grinned. “Nice try, but <em> I’ll </em> handle the cooking. Something tells me I’m a <em> bit </em>better at this than you are.”</p><p>“I can cook!” Sonic protested.</p><p>“<em> Sure </em> you can,” Amy teased. She waved a hand when Sonic was ready to speak out again. “It’s OK. You can still tidy up while I cook.”</p><p>Sonic spared a look around the apartment. Even without the files littering the floor, Shadow’s apartment left much to be desired in terms of cleanliness. He turned back to Amy. “You <em> sure </em>you don’t mind cooking?”</p><p>Amy, who had already taken to preparing the meal, waved a hand nonchalantly. “Not at all! It’s kinda nice to make something on the fly instead of sticking to a recipe for an order.”</p><p>“Fair point,” Sonic said. His foot bumped into a bottle on the floor and he grimaced. He picked it up and took it over to the filled bin before placing it carefully inside of it. </p><p>“Maybe you can take a whack at sorting his files,” Amy said as she handled the meal, “that’s the biggest mess here.”</p><p>Sonic shook his head. “Files are a no-go. I cleaned for him once before and he <em> still </em>snaps at me about it.”</p><p>Amy sighed. “Sounds like <em> someone </em>needs to get laid.”</p><p>
  <em> If only it were that simple… </em>
</p><p>Sonic knew of Shadow’s connection to the Jackal Squad, as well as his strange relationship with their leader, Infinite. Amy was not privy to this information and Sonic did not think it would benefit her to know. Still, Infinite and Shadow’s “business transactions” did little to temper Shadow’s anger issues, no matter how much of a physical toll they took on the hedgehog.</p><p>Brushing the thought aside, Sonic focused on picking up the obvious pieces of trash on the floor. “Yeah, well, he’d still look for <em> something </em>to complain about.”</p><p>Amy giggled. “He <em> would </em>.”</p><p>They continued like that for some time. Sonic and Amy had built a ritual of sharing their grievances about their respective superiors amidst their time together, no matter how short that time may be. Shadow’s vices were a common complaint of Sonic’s, sometimes coupled with little pepperings of petty things Sonic found annoying. Amy was just as keen to rant, often complaining about how Mr. Rose would side with a customer on a clearly baseless complaint or how Mr. Rose would handle his business affairs. They could confide in each other with little issue, not having anyone else to do so as Sonic didn’t want to worry Uncle Chuck or Vanilla and Amy didn’t wish to anger her Owner. </p><p>It bothered Sonic that he had such limited ability to lessen her burdens, but with his salary and his workload, he wouldn’t be able to buy her freedom, let alone give her the life she deserved. While he knew being Owned was not an easy life, it was at least stable, and he could not provide that for her. </p><p>Amy was an extraordinary girl, he knew. He didn’t know how she was able to maintain her good attitude with everything she went through and remain so optimistic. Her fire seemed incapable of ever dimming and it was one of the many things he adored about her. Seeing her at the stove without her apron and shoes made him long for a future where they’d have a place of their own and wouldn’t have to worry about the things they did now. Still, he knew it would have been wrong of him to make a move to jeopardize her future without having the right plans in place.</p><p>Sonic did not want to dwell too deeply on the future tonight, however. He was happy to have Amy in the moment and just getting to hear her talk and laugh was enough for the time being. </p><p>* * *</p><p>Soon enough, Sonic found little to do in terms of cleaning. He didn’t want to push his boundaries by rummaging through his mentor’s things, partially out of respect and partially out of fear of finding something he wished he hadn’t. Sonic looked over at Amy as she stood by the stove. “How’s the food coming along?”</p><p>Amy glanced up at him. “Great! We just gotta get the bowls ready.” </p><p>Sonic quickly joined her at the kitchen area and bent down to look through the cabinets as Amy placed the pot on an unheated burner and turned the other off. Upon spotting a pair of bowls, he grabbed one and stacked it in the other. He judiciously decided not to comment on how Shadow had limited dishes in his apartment, instead focusing his attention on the lovely scent of Amy’s cooking.</p><p>“Got them right--” Sonic began, standing upright with the bowls in hand. </p><p>However, as Sonic faced towards Amy with the bowls, Amy was in the midst of turning to address him. This realization came too late as Amy bumped into him. Both jumped back on instinct and Sonic fumbled, causing the bowls to fall from his hands. They fell to the ground with an unceremonious shatter and covered the floor in shards shortly thereafter.</p><p>Amy let out a squeal of surprise and stood on the tips of her toes to avoid stepping on the glass. Sonic quickly grabbed her and scooped her small frame into his arms, holding her close now that the floor had become a minefield of porcelain. He carefully stepped through the glass, testing each step before putting his full weight down lest he cut himself. The last thing he needed was for Shadow to complain about bloodstains on top of an injury.</p><p>He carried Amy over to the bed and set her down gently. After taking a seat, he checked his socks for any shards and brushed them off for good measure. He glanced at Amy, who was smoothing out the skirt on her uniform.</p><p>“You alright?” Sonic asked, his brows furrowing with worry. </p><p>Amy nodded. “Y-Yeah…”</p><p>Sonic noted her perturbed expression and he took her hand in his reassuringly. “Hey, don’t worry about it. Not my first time breaking dishes.”</p><p>Amy smiled softly, but said nothing. Sonic turned back to the kitchen area, where their dinner sat on an unheated burner, still steaming. His stomach growled briefly, but upon seeing the remnants of the bowls littered the floor, Sonic frowned. </p><p>“Jesus, Shadow is going to <em> kill </em>me for that,” Sonic said with a sigh. He went to stand up from the bed, but a tug on his waistcoat stopped him. He blinked and looked to see Amy’s hand holding it just before she let go. “What is it?”</p><p>Amy’s cheeks burned a fiery red and she ducked her head down for a moment before peering up at him through her lashes. Sonic allowed himself to sit back down on the bed completely and faced her, head tilted in confusion. Before he could open his mouth to ask, Amy dove forward.</p><p>The kiss did not last long, but it was enough to send Sonic’s heart pumping. It was small and sweet and were Sonic not so shocked, he would have kissed her back. However, she pulled away and brought a hand to her face bashfully. </p><p>“Thanks for bringing me,” Amy said gently, glancing back at him with her cheeks aglow, “this was sweet of you.”</p><p>Sonic’s own cheeks began to burn and he chuckled nervously. “I-It was nothing…”</p><p>A hand went over his own, sending his gaze flying back towards her. Amy shuffled closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. </p><p>“Sorry about the dishes,” Amy told him, nuzzling into him.</p><p>“I think that was <em> both </em>our faults,” Sonic assured her. </p><p>Amy giggled. “Fair enough.”</p><p>She lifted her head up to look at him fully. Sonic smiled down at her and she smiled back, her gaze warm. Her next kiss was as swift as the first, but before she could pull away completely, Sonic caught her by the chin gently. She blinked in surprise and watched as Sonic leaned forward with burning cheeks.</p><p>He closed his eyes when he kissed her, fearful of her reaction. He had never been brave enough to step beyond a quick kiss, lest Mr. Rose catch them outside his cafe. With just the two of them, however, Sonic was feeling a bit adventurous, albeit anxious about how Amy would respond to such a bold move.</p><p>However, she surprised him by pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Amy gingerly placed her hand on his chest and clung tightly to the breast pocket of his waistcoat.. His eyes shot open to look down at her and he saw her eyes were screwed shut and her cheeks were red as could be.</p><p>Sonic smiled against her lips and brought a reassuring hand to her back in a gentle stroke. Almost instantly, Amy’s expression softened and she melted into his embrace. Sonic closed his own eyes again and let the hand that held her chin slide up her cheek to cup it gently. </p><p>Amy broke away with a small pant, but did not pull away completely. Her nose brushed against Sonic’s as they both opened their eyes to look at each other. Neither said a word amidst their shared gaze, the air thick with silence as their fingers wove their hands together. Amy fiddled with his breast pocket, her cheeks aglow.</p><p>“Do you, uh…” Sonic began, his gaze flickering away from her briefly, “want me to find a broom?”</p><p>Amy answered by sliding her hand up his chest to his shoulder and pulling him close to her again. Sonic didn’t fight it when she kissed him again, answering with a kiss of his own. He stroked her cheek with his thumb absentmindedly as he peppered another couple of kisses on her lips, sneaking a peek at her content expression through half-lidded eyes.</p><p>Sonic was so enamoured with their kiss, he didn’t really pay mind to Amy as her hand wandered towards his neck. When he felt a tug at his tie, however, he let out a surprised grunt when Amy’s chest was pulled flushed to his own very suddenly. </p><p><em> “Sorry!” </em> Amy exclaimed, pulling away suddenly. She brought both hands to her chest nervously and eyed Sonic’s tie. “I-I was trying to loosen it…”</p><p><em> “Oh,” </em> Sonic said aloud, looking down at his tie, “uh, here, let me…”</p><p>He fumbled a bit as he undid his tie, his cheeks burning with each passing moment. It felt like an eternity when he finally managed to get it off and set it aside on the bed. </p><p>“There,” Sonic proclaimed, turning back to Amy, “is that better?”</p><p>Amy nodded, her smile returning. They both leaned into the kiss and Amy brought both of her hands to his shoulders. Her touch was hesitant, but explorative nonetheless, fingertips skimming across the fabric of his waistcoat and his button-up.</p><p>Sonic’s hand slipped around Amy’s waist and pulled her close again, sliding up her back with gentle care. His other rested at her side above her hip, careful not to dip too low lest he overstep his boundaries.</p><p>Amy surprised him by climbing onto his lap, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she adjusted her position. Sonic glanced downwards to see the skirt of her uniform rise above her knees and his eyes widened before looking away in embarrassment. Amy pulled away from the kiss and looked down at him, her smile gentle. </p><p>“It’s OK,” Amy assured him. She kissed his nose and pressed her forehead against his. “I’ll tell you if I need to stop.”</p><p>Sonic nodded, his cheeks still burning. “OK…” </p><p>Their kiss resumed and Sonic pulled her close to him. Sonic tentatively licked her lower lip as a silent request and Amy was happy to grant him permission, slipping her own tongue into his mouth. Neither made a move to dominate the other, their movements purely experimental and explorative. </p><p>It did not pass Sonic’s noticing when Amy brought her hands to the top button of his waistcoat and he made no move to stop her when she unbuttoned it. She did not have an easy go at it, however, some buttons struggling to come undone while she fiddled with them. He chuckled when she let out a small grunt of frustration into their kiss, but let her continue nonetheless. As soon as they were undone, Sonic broke the kiss to shrug it off of his shoulders and set it alongside his tie on the bed. Amy dove back into the kiss as soon as it was off of him and Sonic couldn’t help but laugh, breaking their kiss again.</p><p>“<em> Somebody’s </em> impatient,” Sonic teased.</p><p>Amy flushed, but she giggled with him. “S-Sorry…”</p><p>“Don’t be,” he assured her. Sonic stroked her back and kissed her cheek. “I’m excited, too, Ames.”</p><p>Amy smiled and it made his heart flutter. Her hands went to his shirt collar, fiddling with it before going to work on undoing his buttons. She seemed to fare better this time around and didn’t fumble as much, though her cheeks still grew red as more of Sonic became exposed. </p><p>“What’s the matter, Ames?” Sonic teased when she reached the final button. “Getting too hot to handle?”</p><p>“S-Sonic!” she exclaimed, her cheeks turning darker.</p><p>Sonic laughed. “It’s OK to be nervous, Ames.”</p><p>He kissed her nose and Amy’s embarrassment seemed to fade, if only a bit. As Sonic went to take his shirt off, however, his own cheeks heated up. He wasn’t ashamed of his body, but he had never undressed in such a context before, let alone in front of Amy. He averted his gaze away from her and focused on getting his arms out of his sleeves, which proved to be a challenge. </p><p>“<em> Now </em> who’s nervous?” Amy questioned, smirking a bit as Sonic struggled to get his shirt off. </p><p>Sonic chuckled and his cheeks burned even more. Amy smiled down at him and kissed him again, which Sonic was more than happy to return. Her hands were soft against his fur, one trailing down his back and tracing in between his back spines. He pulled her close to him, desperate to feel more of her during their exploration.</p><p>Amy let out a soft moan when her chest pressed against his and her hips bucked into his, startling a gasp out of both of them. Sonic couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips against hers, which made Amy moan even louder than before.</p><p>“S-Sonic,” she whispered against his lips.</p><p>“Do you need to stop?” Sonic asked, his brows furrowed with concern. </p><p>Amy shook her head. Instead, she rolled her own hips against his and Sonic let out a loud groan at the sudden action. She smiled at his reaction and repeated it with more enthusiasm. Sonic grabbed a hold of her hip to hold her steady as she continued to roll against his own thrusts, biting his lip to stifle his moans.</p><p>Her skirt bunched up around her thighs and Sonic couldn’t help but gaze down at her exposed legs. He brought his free hand to one of her legs and stroked her thigh, savoring the soft, pink fur beneath his fingertips. His hand trailed across her thigh towards her hip, stopping still upon touching the cotton of her panties.</p><p>“H-Hang on,” Amy stammered.</p><p>Sonic pulled his hands away from her, his cheeks burning with embarrassment and shame. However, right as he was getting ready to apologize for overstepping his bounds, he went still upon seeing Amy undo the buttons to her uniform.</p><p>“Oh!” he blurted out before he could stop himself. When Amy paused in undressing, his cheeks grew in heat once again. “I-I thought…”</p><p>Amy giggled, her hands going to her mouth in a vain attempt to smother them. “You’re so silly...”</p><p>After she managed to get herself under control, she went back to unbuttoning her uniform, significantly less nervous than before. Sonic’s eyes widened upon seeing her bra come into view and his hands clung to the bedspread as more of her became exposed.</p><p>Once the last button was undone, Amy’s uniform was open to her navel. She grabbed a hold of her skirt and lifted it over her head. As soon as it was off, she placed it aside on the bed, her cheeks bright red as she struggled to meet Sonic’s awestruck gaze.</p><p>She was petite, though not without curves. Her bra was white cotton and wasn’t spectacular in any way, yet Sonic’s cheeks still burned if he looked for too long. His eyes trailed down to her panties, which were sky blue and adorned with a single bow in the center at the waistband. The light in the apartment cast a soft glow on her pink fur, making Sonic want to touch her all the more.</p><p>Amy’s arms covered her chest, her cheeks red. “S-Stop looking at me like that…”</p><p>“Like what?” Sonic asked. </p><p>“Like…” Amy trailed off with a sigh. She closed her eyes and shook her head lightly. “Like <em> that. </em>”</p><p>“Like… I can’t take my eyes off of you?” Sonic questioned, a smile coming to his lips.</p><p>Amy laughed a bit, but her blush didn’t subside. “Stop being such a goof!”</p><p>Sonic let out a laugh of his own. He pulled her close, resting his hand at the small of her back. He brought the other to her face and tilted her head to look at him. As soon as she did, he smiled softly at her. </p><p>“Amy,” he told her, his voice gentle, “you don’t need to be embarrassed. You look beautiful.”</p><p>Amy blinked with surprise, her cheeks blooming into that rosy shade once again. She brought a hand to her face and laughed again. “You’re so corny…”</p><p>“If being honest is being corny, then so be it,” Sonic proclaimed. </p><p>He planted a kiss on her collarbone, eliciting a weak moan from her. Amy’s back arched towards him as she pressed her body fully against his, her small bust pushed upon his bare chest. Sonic cheeks rose in temperature, but he was too enamoured in wanting to feel Amy to care about his own embarrassment. He kissed her collarbone in a slow trail up her neck, nibbling gently upon finding a soft part of her neck. Her moans only grew louder as Sonic continued his movements and it was driving him insane. The friction of her rubbing against his suit pants was only adding onto his desire, but he held his own, not wanting to rush things. </p><p>His hand trailed up her back, her fur standing up underneath his fingers as he continued to do so. As he did so, her quills stood upright beneath his fingers and Amy let out a very loud moan. </p><p>“Amy, are you--” Sonic began, his concern rising. </p><p><em> “Don’t stop,” </em> she breathed, her body shuddering, “it f-feels good…”</p><p>Eager to please, Sonic did as she asked. However, his stomach flipped a bit upon touching her bra and he halted for a moment. When Amy didn’t raise any objections, however, Sonic brought his other hand to her back. Slowly, he grabbed a hold of each part of the bra and tried to pull it apart. </p><p>The clasps did not come undone easily, much to his chagrin. After another failed attempt, Sonic let out a small huff of frustration and he tried again to no avail. Sonic ceased kissing Amy’s neck to put his focus on her bra, his annoyance rising with each passing moment.</p><p>“Sonic?” Amy questioned. “Is everything--”</p><p>A sharp squeal erupted from Amy’s throat when Sonic fumbled with her bra, causing it to snap against her back very suddenly. Sonic pulled his hands away and brought them to his chest, his eyes wide with shock. Amy pulled away from him to look at him, her reddened cheeks puffed up in irritation. </p><p>“S-Sorry!” Sonic exclaimed, holding his hands up apologetically. </p><p>Amy sighed, her anger fading as she looked at him. After a moment, she brought her hands to her back and began to undo her bra herself. </p><p>“You could have just <em> asked </em>,” Amy said lightly, a small smile gracing her lips.</p><p>Sonic’s cheeks flushed. “S-Sorry…”</p><p>Amy giggled, which made Sonic’s stomach flip again. Then, Sonic heard the definitive sound of her bra unclasping. Amy’s cheeks remained red as she slid the straps down from her shoulders and finally removed her bra fully, leaving her breasts exposed. </p><p>Sonic felt like he was going to catch fire with how hot his face felt. Amy let out a nervous giggle and hid her face in her hands, peeking through her fingers to look at him.</p><p><em> “Stop it!” </em> she exclaimed, her giggles unceasing. </p><p>Sonic let out a chuckle. “Sorry, it’s just… You really are beautiful, Amy.”</p><p>“You’re just <em> saying </em>that,” Amy said, still laughing a bit. </p><p>“I’m not,” he told her. He took a hold of one of her hands in both of his and held it gingerly. He brought it close to his face, his eyes never leaving her face. “I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since the day I saw you… So believe me when I say you’re beautiful, because you <em> are </em>, Amy Rose.”</p><p>Amy blinked and her mouth fell agape. She closed it quickly and looked away from him, her cheeks burning moreso. She remained silent for a long moment and it suddenly hit Sonic that he may have taken it too far.</p><p>“Ames?” Sonic questioned gently. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Before he knew it, Sonic’s back was against the mattress. His previously discarded clothes tumbled off of the bed and onto the floor into an unceremonious pile. He blinked in bewilderment and then, without warning, found Amy on top of him. As her body pressed against his and Sonic struggled to find the right way to react, she silenced him with a single look.</p><p>“You’re so damn <em> cheesy </em>,” she told him. Amy kissed him sweetly, her hand going to his cheek and tracing across it with care. When she pulled away, she giggled. “That’s why I haven’t been able to get you out of my head, either.”</p><p>Sonic’s eyes widened. “Wait… Really?’</p><p>“You think I’m <em> always </em> that happy at work?” Amy asked him, chuckling a bit. Her thumb traced across his cheek in a small circle. “I’m only happy ‘cause <em> you’re </em>around, you doof.”</p><p><em> “‘Doof?’” </em> he repeated.</p><p>She giggled at him. “It’s OK… You’re <em> my </em>doof.”</p><p>When their lips met again, Sonic could feel his heart swelling. While he knew Amy cared about him, to hear her return his sentiments hit him hard. His grievances about their future became a distant memory as he began to fully process just how happy he was to hold Amy in his arms in the present moment. He didn’t want the moment to end, not without making it last as long as he could.</p><p>Before he even realized it, Sonic rolled him and Amy over to flip their positions. Amy let out a small squeal of surprise once her head hit the pillow and she opened her eyes to look up at him with bewilderment. She went silent upon seeing his smoldering look.</p><p>“I’m so lucky to have you,” he told her gingerly. Sonic gazed down at her and smiled. “I… I’m not good at this, but… I want to make you feel good, Amy.”</p><p>Amy’s cheeks grew red once again. “S-Sonic…”</p><p>“Do you want to stop?” he asked. As disappointed as he would be, he didn’t want to force her into anything. He wanted their first time to be good for <em> both </em>of them.</p><p>To his surprise, she shook her head. “No… I want to keep going.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” he questioned. </p><p>“Yes,” she answered, more definitive. Amy placed a hand on his face and she pulled in close. “I <em> want </em>you, Sonic.”</p><p>Their lips locked together in a tender kiss, though there was a deep heat behind it. Sonic wanted to chase it and unleash it, but he also wanted to savor the experience and make it last for both of them. There was no need to rush things; Amy wasn’t going anywhere.</p><p>Slowly, Sonic broke away from their kiss. Amy let out a small whine of protest, then gasped when Sonic began to kiss her neck. In a slow trail, he moved from her neck to her collarbone until he finally reached her chest. While he continued his journey downwards, he allowed one hand to cup her breast and knead it tenderly.</p><p>Amy’s breath hitched at the action, but she did not stop him. A loud moan startled out of her throat when Sonic kissed her other breast and she placed a hand on his head to stroke his quills. She gasped when his tongue slid out and swirled around her hardened nipple in a tease before taking it into his mouth, sucking on it softly.</p><p>“Oh, <em> Sonic </em>,” she whispered, her breathing carrying the note of a moan.</p><p>As Sonic tended to Amy’s breasts, his free hand slid down her side, relishing the feel of her fur beneath his fingertips. Upon reaching her hip, he felt the cotton of her panties and it made him stop. Much to Amy’s despair, Sonic pulled away from her breasts. She propped herself up on her elbows to look down at him in confusion, her chest still flushed and heaving.</p><p>“There, uh,” Sonic stammered, “there’s something I… I want to try.”</p><p>Amy arched a brow in questioning. “What is it?”</p><p>“I-It’s nothing bad,” he assured her, “it’s just… I wanted to know if you wanted me to…”</p><p>Sonic glanced down at her blue panties briefly before looking up at her and instantly, her expression shifted into realization. She blushed deeply at his request, but nodded nonetheless. His own cheeks burning, he reached for her panties again and brought it to in between her legs. </p><p>By god, she was already wet when he touched her. She let out a small whimper at the touch and bit her lip when he began to stroke her through her panties. He went slowly, not wanting to overwhelm her too quickly. He placed a kiss on her collarbone as he worked her, making her whine.</p><p>“Sonic, <em> please </em>,” she begged. </p><p>Amy let out another whimper and she clutched Sonic’s head. Not wanting to keep her waiting, he brought his hand up to the elastic of her panties and slid past it to reach her womanhood. As soon as he came into contact with it, Amy whined and pulled him closer. He chuckled and kissed her shoulder reassuringly before finally moving his hand.</p><p>His strokes were slow and deliberate in an attempt to feel her and gauge her response, listening to her breathing and the way she moved. Upon reaching a small mound, Amy’s breath hitched and he answered in kind by paying extra attention to the area. </p><p>“Sonic,” Amy moaned, “oh, God, right <em> there </em>.”</p><p>Not wanting to keep her waiting, he stroked the area a bit faster, which made her bite her lip. Sonic resumed kissing her neck as he touched her, occasionally nipping any sensitive area he came across. </p><p>“W-Wait…” Amy said.</p><p>Sonic retracted his hand from her, but stopped still upon seeing Amy reach down to her underwear. She grabbed a hold of the elastic from her hips and pulled it down, her cheeks glowing bright red as more of her was exposed. Sonic adjusted his position to allow her to slide them down her legs and he pointedly avoided looking down, his own cheeks burning like an inferno.</p><p>“Sonic, it’s OK,” Amy giggled.</p><p>With great difficulty, Sonic gazed down at her womanhood and the heat in his cheeks spread. She was already so wet and he could tell by her breathing that she was desperate for him to continue his exploration. Slowly, he brought his hand back down to her and resumed stroking, bringing his head back down to resume kissing her neck.</p><p>Amy gasped aloud when his hand stroked further into her womanhood and he slipped a finger inside of her. He kept his pace slow and steady to test her reaction, not wanting to overwhelm her too early. </p><p>“Does that feel good?” he whispered against her neck. </p><p>“Oh, <em> yes </em> ,” she breathed, her face flushing red, “oh, God, <em> Sonic… </em>”</p><p>Sonic chuckled and kissed her neck sweetly. “Do you want me to add another?”</p><p>She nodded eagerly, unable to speak when a moan rose out of her throat. Sonic answered in kind by sliding another finger into his movements and Amy’s hips bucked to meet them. She let out a whine, but was quickly hushed when Sonic pecked her lips.</p><p>“Do you like that?” he teased, unable to stop himself from grinning. Amy couldn’t even bring herself to speak and nodded before she cried out suddenly. She gripped Sonic’s quills tightly, startling him for a moment before she looked at him intently.</p><p><em> “Please,” </em> she begged, her breath catching, “I want to…”</p><p>She didn’t finish, as another moan cut her short. Still, Sonic caught onto her meaning and realized it wasn’t fair to tease her so much. As much as he wanted to make the experience last, he wanted her to have fun, too. When she gazed at him pleadingly and bit down on her lower lip to hold back another whine, he nodded.</p><p>Sonic increased the speed in his hand and almost instantly, Amy cried out. Her hips bucked against his hand and her breathing increased. He kissed her nose and smiled down at her as his hand worked into her womanhood, pumping deeper into her at a faster pace.</p><p>Then, Amy went quiet, her eyes closing as she gasped for air. She let out a small whimper as the sensation passed through her in a shudder and her thighs squeezed around his hand. Sonic felt her entrance tighten around his fingers, but he continued to stroke her folds with his thumb. Amy’s eyes remained closed as she fought to breathe and her chest flushed beneath the pink of her fur, her breasts rising and falling with her breaths. </p><p>After Amy seemed to come down, Sonic pulled his hand out of her. His eyes widened at the sight of her fluids on it and he blushed deeply. He wiped his hand on the bedspread absentmindedly before remembering that it belonged to his mentor, his hand stopping still at the recollection.</p><p>
  <em> I’m gonna need to clean the sheets before he comes back... </em>
</p><p>“So…” Sonic began, setting his hand down, “how did that feel?”</p><p>Amy opened her eyes to look up at him. “I-It was g-good…”</p><p>Sonic chuckled a bit. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”</p><p>She let out a small giggle and pulled him in for another kiss, which he happily returned. He brought his clean hand to her face and cupped her cheek gently, his thumb tracing over her cheekbone. Amy broke the kiss a moment after, her eyes falling downcast.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked.</p><p>Amy’s cheeks darkened. “Do you… want to…”</p><p>Sonic arched a brow in questioning before looking down to where Amy’s gaze was. His brows shot up in alarm as he realized just how <em> prominent </em>his member was in his suit pants and he looked up at her with flushed cheeks.</p><p><em> “Oh!” </em> he said aloud. “I, uh… Didn’t realize we had a visitor…”</p><p>Amy giggled. “Stop goofin’ around, Sonic!”</p><p>She playfully hit his shoulder and Sonic chuckled in response, though his blush did not fade. He had gotten so caught up in the moment that he didn’t realize just how hard he had gotten since they started up. It was a bit embarrassing to know that they hadn’t even gotten that far and his anatomy had betrayed him in such a way.</p><p>“Don’t be embarrassed,” Amy told him, “I’m having fun, too.”</p><p>Sonic smiled at her. “I’m glad… It’s just that… Do you want to… If you don’t, that’s fine, but--”</p><p>“Sonic, if you don’t take your pants off, I’ll do it for you,” Amy told him firmly. Though she meant it to come off as intimidating, she quickly blushed and started giggling. “That sounded more authoritative in my head.”</p><p>Sonic laughed and quickly smothered it with a hand to keep the neighbors from overhearing. Amy couldn’t help herself and joined in, leaning her forehead pressing against his as they struggled to hold in their laughter. </p><p>“Oh my, God, we are such a mess,” Amy laughed.</p><p>“A <em> fun </em>mess,” Sonic replied. He kissed her nose and she giggled again. “If you’re sure you want to keep going…”</p><p>“Are you trying to stall for time?” Amy questioned, arching a brow teasingly. As if to emphasize her point, she grabbed a hold of his belt. “I wasn’t kidding about taking your pants off, <em> Ogilvie </em>.”</p><p><em> “Hey!” </em> he protested, his blush returning twice fold as he pushed her hand away. “I thought we agreed <em> not </em>to talk about that name.”</p><p>“Aw, but I think it’s <em> cute </em>,” Amy proclaimed. When Sonic pouted, she kissed his cheek. “Don’t be such a grump! I’m just teasing!”</p><p>Sonic rolled his eyes, but chuckled nonetheless. “Alright, but no more Ogilvie talk.”</p><p>“Deal,” Amy replied. She glanced downwards again and she blushed again. “Are you going to…”</p><p>“Oh!” Sonic laughed a bit as he went to undo his belt. “Sorry, got a little sidetracked there…”</p><p>He fumbled a bit with getting it unclasped, but managed to slide it out of his belt loops with little issue. When it came to unzipping his pants, he tried to ignore the heat rising on his cheeks and neck, but as he slid his pants off, he felt like his face was an inferno. Now clad in just his boxers, Sonic was glad he had gone with a simple gray instead of one of his printed pairs. </p><p>“Um…” Amy began, biting her lip for a moment before continuing with, “are you going to take those off?”</p><p>“Could you… maybe not look?” he asked.</p><p>Amy looked at him with a deadpan expression. “I’m… gonna see it anyway, Sonic.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” he relented. Sonic looked down at himself and brought his hands to the elastic of his underwear. He slowly pulled it down, averting his gaze from himself. Sonic so desperately tried to ignore how the air felt on him without any garments and how Amy was going to see him completely exposed for the first time, but it was hard to ignore with her looking at him within arm’s reach.</p><p>Finally, once he got his underwear off, he forced himself to face Amy. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were bright red, a hand covering her mouth. She quickly glanced away from him and took sudden interest in the bedspread.</p><p>“What is it?” Sonic asked. He looked down at his member with worry. “Is there something wrong with it?”</p><p>Amy shook her head and giggled. “No! It’s just… Well, shit, how am I <em> supposed </em>to react?”</p><p>Sonic couldn’t help but laugh a bit himself. “OK, fair enough… I wouldn’t know how to respond if someone showed me their dick, too.”</p><p>Amy smothered her laughter with her hand, a snort escaping her nose. Sonic fell into a fit of giggles himself and clung to her while he tried to reign himself back in. After a moment, they pulled away to look at each other. Their laughter quickly returned with a vengeance as neither could maintain a gaze with the other.</p><p><em> “Stop it!” </em> Amy protested, still laughing.</p><p>“<em> You </em> stop it!” Sonic shot back playfully. He pulled her close to him in an embrace while still laughing. “ <em> You’re </em> the one who keeps giggling!”</p><p>“Because you keep <em> looking </em>at me like that!” Amy replied while she failed to hold in her laughter.</p><p>Sonic laughed again. “If I wanted to make you laugh, I could do a <em> lot </em> worse than <em> that </em>.”</p><p>To emphasize his point, he blew a raspberry on her shoulder. Amy squealed with laughter and tried to push him away, but Sonic held her close and blew another on her collarbone. </p><p>“You’re such a goof!” Amy exclaimed through her laughter.</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m <em> your </em>goof,” he reminded her. Sonic planted a kiss on her shoulder and she giggled again. Then, he planted another, and another, trailing up her shoulder to her collarbone. Amy continued to giggle, but they subsided once he planted a kiss on her neck, which made her moan. Sonic chuckled a bit, then grabbed a hold of her chin with his hand and pulled her in for a kiss on the lips. Amy returned it with a smile, her eyes falling close in content.</p><p>It didn’t take long for them to fall back against the mattress. Amy melted beneath Sonic and ran her hands over his back, her fingers trailing over his quills gently. Sonic kept his eyes open to sneak a peek at her every time they broke for a breath, unable to look away from her rosy cheeks or the shining emeralds in her eyes when they fluttered open to peer up at him.</p><p>Sonic broke the kiss, though he only pulled away marginally. Their breaths mingled together as their eyes met and Sonic’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of Amy’s warm gaze. He traced his thumb across her cheek, to which Amy leaned her head into his hand.</p><p>“Do you want to…” he began to say, but the words to voice his request disappeared. He didn’t know how to ask, not without sounding like a fool or insensitive. He wanted her so desperately, but he was not an eloquent speaker, nor was he a romantic. Voicing his desires was a hard task for him, especially in a situation such as this.</p><p>Amy, however, came to his rescue and smiled at him. She pecked him on the lips as her hand provided a soothing stroke to his back, her gaze still warm and entrancing. When she pulled away, she nodded at him. </p><p>“Yes,” she answered, still smiling softly.</p><p>“Are you sure…” he swallowed, “that this is what you want?”</p><p>She brought a hand to his face, cupping it gently. “<em> You’re </em> what I want, Sonic.”</p><p>Another kiss from her stole his breath away and a deep warmth washed over him. The feel of her frame beneath him in such an embrace felt almost forbidden, but he didn’t care. He pulled her in, claiming her lips hungrily, yet not without control. </p><p>He broke the kiss once more, not wanting to allow himself to get too lost. He adjusted his position, readying himself to meet her entrance. His eyes met with hers once again to search for any sign of hesitation and she returned his gaze with a smile. Taking her permission in stride, he slowly pressed himself into her.</p><p>Amy gasped a bit at the initial penetration. Still, she continued to take him further in, her hand pressing into his lower back. Sonic’s eyes closed as he felt an undeniable warmth surround him as he delved deeper into her and he groaned. They didn’t move, each of them taking a moment to adjust to the new sensation. </p><p>“How does that feel?” he asked, peering down at her.</p><p>“Not like I thought,” she admitted. She groaned a bit.</p><p>His brows furrowed with worry. “Does it hurt?”</p><p>She shook her head. “N-No… Just taking some getting used to, is all.”</p><p>Sonic kissed her forehead. “If you need me to stop, don’t be afraid to tell me.”</p><p>Amy nodded wordlessly, her hands still clinging to Sonic’s back. Slowly, Sonic rocked his hips against hers. Both of them gasped and Sonic’s eyes closed as he groaned. He rolled his hips again with more vigor, startling a gasp out of her once again. She dug her nails into his back and he winced at the stinging sensation, but was too overcome with pleasure to mind it.</p><p>He rocked into her with a steady rhythm, the sound of their hips making contact accompanied by the sound of their gasps and moans. Shadow’s bed creaked beneath their collective weight, but Sonic couldn’t care less about the state of his mentor’s furniture as he found himself slipping into bliss. </p><p>“Oh, <em> fuck </em>,” Amy groaned.</p><p>Sonic’s eyes snapped open and he looked down at her with surprise. Amy looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, her laugh breathy as she caught his expression. He found himself chuckling and he leaned his forehead against hers as they laughed together.</p><p>“Having fun?” he asked, grinning a bit.</p><p>Amy giggled. “Same as you.”</p><p>He chuckled and kissed her, which she gladly returned. Her lips parted and he slipped his tongue inside, kissing her deeply as he continued to roll his hips against her. Amy groaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer. He thrusted into her, a hand gripping her hip to keep the pace steady as their bodies rocked together.</p><p>Amy broke the kiss with a pant. “Oh, <em> Sonic… </em>”</p><p>She surprised him by pushing against his thrusts and Sonic let out a groan. He answered in kind by picking up the pace and Amy’s moans grew louder, her legs tightening around his waist. Her hips bucked upwards to meet his thrust once again, startling another groan out of Sonic.</p><p>“Oh, Ames,” he breathed, his eyes falling shut, “oh, <em> God… </em>”</p><p>Sonic thrusted into her again and Amy let out a small cry. He was startled by the feeling of her walls tightening around his member and he almost came to a stop, but she pushed against his lower back to take him again.</p><p>“Don’t stop,” she whispered, her breath shuddering.</p><p>Sonic did not stop, though he slowed his thrusts to allow Amy to ride through her climax. She trembled beneath him and clung to him tightly, her cheeks flushed red as she struggled to regain her breathing. Her eyes fluttered open to peer up at him, her breaths hot and short. </p><p>“Sonic, <em> please </em>,” she begged. </p><p>Sonic grunted as he thrusted into Amy’s tightened walls. “Oh, God, <em> Amy </em>.”</p><p>The bed creaked beneath them both as Sonic’s thrust grew faster, the mattress straining under their rocking bodies. Amy’s voice rose to new volumes as she cried out, her moans growing louder as Sonic continued to push into her. Sonic fared no better, losing his sense of composure and groaning with each thrust. </p><p>He wasn’t going to last long, he knew. His time alone during the Heat seasons did little to prepare him for the experience of being with another person and his body could barely take it. A heat rose in his stomach and he knew that it would only be a matter of time before he reached his own climax.</p><p>Amy let out another loud gasp. Her nails dug into Sonic’s back and left trails, making him hiss in pain. However, when Amy’s walls tightened around him in the midst of another thrust, Sonic’s pain was instantly forgotten as he found himself pushed over the edge. He pushed himself deep into her and exclaimed as his senses turned off.</p><p>Amy cried out once again, burying her face in Sonic’s shoulder to smother the sound. Her body trembled beneath him as his member spasmed inside of her and he emptied his load into her. He let out a shuddering breath as he came back down and he opened his eyes to peer down at Amy, who was breathing just as heavily as him. Her quills were a mess, her cheeks were red and abashed, and pink fur was glistening with sweat.</p><p>Amy let out a groan when Sonic slid out of her and laid down beside her on the small bed. He pulled her small frame close to his chest and embraced her warmly. His lips met hers before he realized it, kissing her sweetly before breaking away with shaking breath. She lazily traced her hands over his back, circling over where her nails had marked him. A small smile graced her lips and she giggled.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked.</p><p>She chuckled. “Just thinking about that dinner we didn’t eat.”</p><p>Sonic blinked and turned his head back to the kitchenette. The pot of soup remained on the stove, no longer steaming. His eyes trailed downwards to the broken dishes on the floor and he turned back to Amy. They shared a look with each other before both of them fell into laughter once again.</p><p>“We got kinda sidetracked, didn’t we?” he said with a chuckle.</p><p>“We did,” she replied, still giggling a bit, “but I don’t really <em> mind </em>skipping straight to dessert.”</p><p>Sonic laughed. “<em> Now </em> who’s being a goof?”</p><p>“Still you!” she shot back playfully. </p><p>He leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her nose. “You’re such a tease…”</p><p>“You love me for it,” she replied with a laugh.</p><p>Sonic’s gaze grew soft. “I really do.”</p><p>She blinked with surprise and almost instantly, Sonic’s eyes widened in realization. He looked away from her, his cheeks turning red. </p><p>
  <em> Shit, shit, shit, this isn’t how I planned on saying it, shit, shit shit. </em>
</p><p>“W-What I <em> meant </em>was--” he tried to say. He jerked a thumb towards the kitchenette. “I should start cleaning up!”</p><p>He went to move, but was stopped by Amy pulling him back in. Sonic went quiet when Amy grabbed his chin gently and made him face her. She smiled up at him and pulled him in for a kiss, her lips soft against his own. She pulled away from him, her nose nuzzling against his. </p><p>“I know what you meant,” she told him. Her forehead leaned against his own. “And I love you, too.”</p><p>Sonic’s heart skipped a beat. “R-Really?”</p><p>She nodded, her cheeks tinged red. “Really.”</p><p><em> “Oh,” </em> he said. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “I… wasn’t planning on saying it like this.”</p><p>“Oh?” Amy remarked, arching a brow curiously. “And how <em> were </em>you planning on saying it?”</p><p>He paused. “...Huh. I don’t know, I didn’t think I’d get this far.”</p><p>She laughed again and he couldn’t stop himself from joining in. He hadn’t really come up with a plan for how he was going to tell Amy how he felt, nor anything that came after. The night had gone in a completely different direction than he intended, though he wasn’t certain he minded it too much.</p><p>His mirth dimmed as their troubles came to the forefront of his mind. She was still Owned, and she would have to return back to Carl Rose before morning lest she be subject to his punishment. Their night together hadn’t changed a thing, and if anything, it only complicated matters. </p><p>Any plans to act out his desire to free her was long-term at best on his current salary and to gain any sort of promotion, he’d have to work twice as hard to get half the recognition of a human officer. Shadow spent 20 years walking so he could run; but this was a marathon, not a sprint.</p><p>“What is it?” she questioned.</p><p>Sonic realized he had simmered down and chuckled awkwardly. “Sorry, I was just thinking about something.”</p><p>“Well, whatever it is, it can wait,” Amy teased. She snuggled into him. “You’re off the clock, remember? Save the thinking for work!”</p><p>He laughed. “Says the girl who cooked dinner after work.”</p><p>Amy went still and her eyes widened. “Oh, shit.”</p><p>“What is it?” he asked. </p><p>“Work,” she said. Amy sat upright and looked around the room. “Oh, shit, I have to get back to the cafe soon before Mr. Rose notices that I’m gone.”</p><p>Right as she was getting ready to get up, he pulled her back in. “Hey, Ames, it’s OK… You said he was down for the night, remember?”</p><p>She frowned. “But what if--”</p><p>“It’s OK,” he told her, “we’ll get you back before the cafe opens, just… stay here, OK? Just for a little bit?”</p><p>Amy was quiet for a moment as she looked him over. She turned to her clothes on the floor and then back to him, a sigh escaping her. </p><p>“OK,” she relented, “I’ll stay for a little bit longer.”</p><p>She burrowed back into his embrace, her head resting on his chest. Sonic pulled the covers over both of them and planted a kiss on her forehead before laying his head on hers. He absentmindedly stroked her back, relishing the feeling of her fur beneath his fingertips. </p><p>Their future could wait. Right now, he was happy to live in the present, with her in his arms, however short that may be. </p><p>* * *</p><p>Sonic was not certain when he fell asleep in the night. However, that was hardly the first thing on his mind when he was startled awake by the sound of a door slamming and a loud voice he had yet to identify.</p><p>“What the <em> fuck?! </em>”</p><p>His head snapped upwards from the pillows and he had little time to ascertain his surroundings before he unceremoniously fell out of the bed. The covers abandoned him, leaving him completely exposed as he struggled to find focus in his sleepy state.</p><p>“Full moon in the morning, shepherd’s warning,” came the familiar, albeit sarcastic voice of his mentor.</p><p>Sonic froze and looked upwards to see Shadow standing in front of him. He was dressed in the same suit as the night before, dishevelled and well-worn from his activities at the den. When his eyes met his mentor’s, Shadow glared at him.</p><p>“Get your ass dressed before I toss you out without your clothes,” Shadow snarled.</p><p>Sonic held up his hands. “S-Sorry, I was just--”</p><p><em> “Can it!” </em>Shadow snapped. He kicked Sonic’s clothes over to him. “What the fuck have I told you about fucking with my shit?”</p><p>Sonic winced. “I’m sorry, alright, I didn’t mean to--”</p><p>As his eyes went to the kitchenette, however, there was no mess to be found. The pot of soup were gone from sight, as were any other dirty dishes and mess around the area. Upon looking at the floor, not only were the broken bowls gone, but so were Shadow’s files.</p><p>
  <em> Did Amy clean up? </em>
</p><p>“Bull<em> shit </em> you didn’t mean to!” Shadow exclaimed, startling him out of his thoughts. “I told you time and time again; <em> I have a system! </em> Don’t <em> fuck </em> with my <em> files! </em>”</p><p>Shadow continued on his tirade, but Sonic was more focused on Amy. Had she left in the middle of the night? Why didn’t she wake him up? Did she really walk all the way back to the cafe alone? His stomach turned at the thought. </p><p>“Are you going to get dressed or am I going to have to tell you how to do that, too?” Shadow asked sarcastically.</p><p>“Alright, alright!” Sonic assented. He started rummaging through his clothes and grabbed a hold of his boxers. He tugged them on, carefully avoiding eye contact with his mentor. “I’m sorry, alright? I just cleaned up, is all.”</p><p>Shadow growled in annoyance. “And just how the hell did you get in here? You don’t even have a key.”</p><p>Sonic paused. “<em> Ah </em>. Well, you see--”</p><p>“Oh, <em> lovely </em> ,” Shadow sneered, “you broke in. Great job, Junior; that’ll look <em> great </em>for a Detective.”</p><p>Sonic held off on commenting on Shadow and his hypocrisy, not wanting to wind up outside without his clothes completely on. He shook out his pants and started putting them on.</p><p>“Look, I said sorry, OK?” he relented. “I get you’re mad that I broke in, but at least the apartment isn’t a wreck!” He grabbed his shirt and slipped it on, buttoning it up. “And I’m sorry about your files, but you gotta come up with a better system! You’re gonna slip and fall one day because of it!”</p><p>Sonic awaited for a rebuke from his mentor, but when none came, he turned to look at him. His mentor, who had been piping hot with anger just moments prior, was strangely calm. His expression was weirdly neutral, his hands tucked into his pockets all too casually as he regarded his half-dressed junior. </p><p>“Uh, Shads?” he asked gently. “Aren’t you… going to yell at me?”</p><p>Shadow, to his surprise, merely sighed. “Just… get dressed, Junior. Work starts soon and you haven’t eaten yet.”</p><p>Sonic was unnerved by the sudden change in demeanor. However, he wasn’t certain what the cause was, nor was he sure if he wanted to ask. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then thought better of it and closed it. He grabbed his waistcoat and slipped it on, making quick work of the buttons.</p><p>“OK…” Sonic said, picking up his tie. “Uh… Let me just get my shoes.”</p><p>He grabbed his shoes from beside the door and slipped them on. His eyes avoided his mentor’s gaze as he tied his shoes and stood upright. </p><p>“Let’s head down,” Shadow told him, walking to the door.</p><p>Sonic watched him curiously. “OK…”</p><p>Shadow turned back towards him in annoyance. “C’mon, now, we haven’t got all day.”</p><p>
  <em> There we are. </em>
</p><p>Sonic followed after his mentor and walked out of the apartment. It wasn’t until Shadow turned the lock and they were starting down the stairs that Sonic realized where he and his mentor would be eating their breakfast.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The ride to the cafe was way too quiet for Sonic’s tastes. He was too afraid to make conversation with his mentor, so they endured a silent trip where he pointedly did not look at Shadow’s ever-present frown. His insides were doing a nervous dance as they grew closer and closer to their destination, only making the silence even more unbearable.</p><p>When they pulled up to the cafe, Sonic’s stomach turned moreso. How was he going to face Amy without making things awkward? He felt so terrible for falling asleep and leaving her to walk alone. </p><p>
  <em> That’s if she made it home last night. </em>
</p><p>The car door opening startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Shadow stepping out of the car and he quickly did the same, fumbling a bit. Once he was out, his mentor arched a brow at him curiously.</p><p>“You good over there?” Shadow asked. </p><p>Sonic nodded. “Y-Yeah…”</p><p>Shadow scoffed lightly and turned away from him. Sonic followed after, his stomach turning more and more as they walked into the cafe. His eyes scanned the room nervously and then widened upon spotting Amy’s fuschia form. Relief hit him like a truck and the knot in his stomach disappeared, though his guilt didn’t fade. </p><p>
  <em> God, I really messed up… </em>
</p><p>“You gonna sit down or what?” Shadow questioned.</p><p>“R-Right,” he stammered. Sonic quickly took a seat with Shadow, burying his face in a menu. That lasted for a total of two seconds before his mentor tipped it downwards.</p><p>“You order the same thing every morning,” Shadow commented, “why’s this morning any different?”</p><p>Sonic set the menu down. “I was just checking to see what the specials were for lunch, is all…”</p><p>“You don’t have it memorized by now?” Shadow questioned.</p><p>Before Sonic could reply, he caught sight of Amy out of her peripheral. Their eyes locked for a moment and she looked just as startled to see him. He quickly looked back at Shadow, heat rising up his neck. He glanced back in time to see Amy make her way over to their table, her expression a mix of apprehension and embarrassment.</p><p>Upon arriving at their table, she regarded them with a smile that Sonic knew was fake. “Hi, you two. How are you doing?”</p><p>Her customer service voice, he knew. He’d heard her use it on difficult customers, but he’d never been on the receiving end of it. He straightened up and tried to regard her as normally as he could.</p><p>“D-Doing alright,” he told her, his neck only getting hotter. He tugged at his collar. “J-Just the usual, Ames.”</p><p>“And what about you, Shadow?” she questioned, keeping her voice level.</p><p>“Just a coffee,” Shadow told her. His voice was… strangely calculated.</p><p>“Coffee?” Amy repeated. “What about breakfast?”</p><p>Shadow reached into his pocket and Sonic arched a brow in curiosity. Then, Shadow grinned, which made Sonic’s insides turn.</p><p>“Just a coffee will do,” he responded. Then, to Sonic’s horror, he pulled out a familiar pair of sky blue underwear, the elastic hooked around his finger. He held it in such a way that only the two of them would see, but it was enough to make Sonic’s cheeks red. “I’m otherwise <em> satisfied </em>.”</p><p>Amy’s shock wore off quickly. She snatched the panties out of his hand and stuffed them in her apron, her cheeks bright red. <em> “Get the fuck out of my cafe.” </em></p><p>Shadow blinked a bit in surprise at her vulgarity. He recovered a moment later and turned to Sonic, a smirk on his face. “So much for your breakfast, Junior.”</p><p>Amy stormed away from the table, cheeks still red as she wove through the crowd. Sonic flew out of his seat a moment later and was out of the cafe not long after, his own face burning with embarrassment. He heard the door open after him and he glanced over his shoulder to see his mentor following after him.</p><p>“Looks like you’re gonna have to wait until lunch to eat, Ju--”</p><p>Sonic turned on his heel and glared at him. “You’re such an <em> asshole </em>.”</p><p>Shadow arched a brow. “Says the guy who let his girl walk home alone in the middle of the night.”</p><p>Sonic’s cheeks burned and his mouth fell agape. “I-I didn’t mean to--”</p><p>“I know you didn’t,” Shadow said. He pulled of pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and tapped one out. “But you should be more careful, kid. It’s not safe for a girl to walk home after dark. You’re lucky I was there to give her a ride.”</p><p>“You gave her a ride?” Sonic exclaimed. </p><p>“I came back home during the night for--” He paused in preparing his lighter, then waved his hand. “Not important why. But, as I was heading upstairs, I ran into her. She told me she was walking back and she didn’t want to wake you up, so I drove her to the cafe.”</p><p>“So you knew the <em> whole time? </em>” Sonic blurted out.</p><p>Shadow readied his lighter again. “I did.”</p><p><em> “Then why didn’t you say anything?” </em> Sonic shouted. “Why did you do… <em> that? </em>”</p><p>Shadow didn’t answer, even after his cigarette was lit. He took a long drag off of it and exhaled, blowing smoke into the air. Then, he turned to his junior, a smirk playing across his lips. “And where would the fun have been in that?”</p><p>Sonic stood there in dumbfounded silence for a long moment as his mentor took another puff off his cigarette. Shadow chuckled at his expression, smoke billowing out of his mouth.</p><p>“Maybe you’ll think next time you break into someone’s apartment,” Shadow told him, stepping past him. Sonic turned to see him walk back to the car. “C’mon, work starts soon. Maybe there’ll be donuts in the break room.”</p><p>Sonic frowned at him. “You’re such an asshole.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Shadow relented. He opened his car door and got ready to step inside. “Congrats on getting laid, kid. You’re a man now.”</p><p>“I was a man before!” Sonic exclaimed.</p><p>Shadow chuckled. “And now you’re not in denial.”</p><p>He stepped inside of the car and started it up a moment after. Sonic stared on in silence, then sighed and walked around to the passenger car. He got into the car and made a point to ignore his master’s cheeky grin for the rest of the ride to the precinct.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Congratulations, Sonic. You're a man now.</p><p>Remember, kids, be sure to check out the discord server: https://discord.gg/reCxjtm, where you'll find more extras, behind the scenes tidbits and just some good old fashioned crack involving characters from the AU!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>